Thanks for Caring
by Believe27
Summary: Everyone has returned from 1947 and they are scattered about before the phone transported them back to 1947. Jo is somewhere and so is Fargo! What happens between them?


**DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE WATCHED THE PREMIERE YET! A spoiler in it! **

**One-Shot time! I loved Eureka! So here is a new one-shot, while I wait until AugustMist returns from her holiday and starts up the challenges again! **

**Oh, I'm a TRUE Zane/Jo fan but I thought it would be cool to write about Fargo and Jo. I'm just messing around and I thought it was a good idea. A little before and after ness about Jo and Fargo. We don't know what's going to happen between Jo and Zane! Let's hope everything is going to be okay with them! **

**Info: Everyone has returned from 1947 and they are scattered about before the phone transported them back to 1947. Jo is somewhere and so is Fargo! What happens between them?**

Jo looked around. She was back in Eureka! Thank god, her mind thought. She looked at her hand. She was still holding the cell phone that Grant helped create to send her and her friends back to 2010. This would be the second time they had to go back from a certain time. First time when Henry saved Kim and created a new 2010 and now being taken back to 1947 then back to 2010. She hoped that nothing was changed in this 2010. Jo realized something. Fargo wasn't still holding her hand.

Jo looked at her hand. The ring? Where's the ring? Jo looked around to see if she accidentally dropped it in re-entry. The ring was gone from her finger.

"Damn." She cursed. Something was wrong already with this 2010. I turned around and looked around to see if she could find Fargo. Maybe he took the ring off her finger? Jo started running to find Fargo. She saw him walk out of Café Diem in the same thing from 1947.

"Fargo!" She yelled. Fargo turned and saw Jo running towards him. She hugged him tight. "Hello to you too, Jo." Fargo laughed.

"Did you take the ring off my finger?" Jo said pushing him away from me. "No. I wouldn't do that to you! You love Zane!" Fargo said.

Jo nodded. She wasn't sure if she could trust Fargo or trust that she lost it. People were talking amongst themselves looking at them. I pulled Fargo close to me and hugged him tight again. "Thanks for being there for me, Fargo." Jo whispered in Fargo's ear.

"Your welcome, Jo! I would do anything in the world for you!" Fargo said. Jo lifted her head off Fargo's shoulder and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked. "For cheering me up!" Jo said as she kissed his cheek. Fargo's face turned beet red. Jo laughed.

"What now?" Fargo asked. "You still like me don't you?" Jo asked. Fargo's face turned from red to pale, pale white.

"No. What? No. Of course not! Way over that. Completely!" Fargo stammered. Jo rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it! Zane will ever find out!" Jo said with a smirk.

"The smirk isn't re-encouraging, Jo." Fargo said. Jo dropped her arms from his neck. "Don't worry." Jo said as she leaned into Fargo. Fargo just did the same. Jo lips touched Fargo's.

Soon, Jo and Fargo heard a cough. Fargo broke the kiss and looked at the person. It was Henry. "Jo, I think this belongs to you." Henry said handing her the ring.

"Oh my god! Thanks Henry! You're a life saving!" Jo said as she hugged him. She took the ring and put it on her ring finger. Now, all she needed was to find Zane and say, yes!

"Come on, I think I know where Allison and Carter are." Henry said. I nodded and they followed Henry to where Allison and Carter are. They walked over to them as they leaned into to kiss each other. Jo smiled to see Carter and Allison finally getting together. "Hey!" Henry said.

"You okay?" Carter asked Jo. "Yeah! I can't believe it worked!" Jo smiled.

"Hey guys! Great costumes." Vincent smiled.

"I thought I would never be relieved to see Founder's Day!" Carter laughed. "Somehow everything is just the same." Allison said. Fargo looked around and pointed to the statue. "Uh, guys! Almost everything." Fargo said. Everyone looked at the statue.

"Archimedes used to be granite." Fargo said. "That's not granite." Carter said.

"That's bronze." Allison said. "Okay, wait! If that's different, other stuff could be too, right?" Jo whispered. "Right!" Henry said.

"I have to get home!" Carter said. "Kevin!" Allison said. Everyone scattered to find out what is different from our other time line. Jo ran to the office.

She walked in and saw Zane in the cell like before. "Zane." She whispered. Zane didn't look up at her.

"I can't believe your still here." She said with a sigh of relief. "Where else would I be?" Zane mumbled.

"I thought after the way I reacted. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was thinking too much, you know, I do that sometime…" Jo started. "Lupo, what the hell are you trying to say?" Zane said.

"I'm trying to say, yes." Jo smiled. Zane put down the magazine and looked at her. "Yes?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Jo smiled more. "You'll ask Carter to let me out for good behavior?" Zane asked. Jo's face fell. What happened to her Zane? The one she loved and he loved her. The one who asked her to marry her.

"No! Yes, I will marry you!" Jo said. Zane laughed. "Me marry you? In what universe?" Zane asked going back to reading his magazine.

Jo stood there in shock. What's just happened to her? Zane wouldn't do this to her. She thought for a minute. New time line, her mind said. She ran out to find Fargo.

"Fargo!" She yelled over everyone. She saw him run towards her. "Anything different?" He asked. She broke down crying.

"Woah, Jo! What happened?" Fargo asked her. "It's Zane! It's a new time line, Fargo." Jo cried on his shoulder. They sat down on a bench.

"New time line? I wonder what come through with us." Fargo said. Jo's eyes widened. "Grant." She gasped.

"Trevor Grant?" Fargo asked. Jo nodded. "Dammit!" Fargo cursed under his breath. Jo looked around until she saw what she needed for proof.

"Dr. Grant!" She yelled over the people on Main Street. Dr. Grant turned towards them and started running. Jo just rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She mumbled. Fargo just looked at her. Jo played with the ring on her finger. Fargo wrapped his arm around Jo shoulders. She looked at Fargo and smiled. "Thanks again, Fargo." She smiled. Fargo nodded.

Jo put her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips again and Fargo returned with a kiss like hers. Jo got up and looked at Fargo.

"Thanks for caring." She said walking over to Vincent to get a Cold War Cappuccino.


End file.
